The Real Me
by Izzy-Whitlock14
Summary: "Goodbye, Bella, forever." He said. It took all my strength not to push him off. Finally he left. That took forever. Let me start by saying that I'm not really Bella Swan. NOT A EdwardXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamiar: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of their charters.** **I just own the plot and Bella/Evie's appearance.**

**Hope you guys like it, now READ ON  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You…don't…want…me?" He has got to be kidding me.<p>

"No, Bella, you're no good for me," His cold eyes stared into mine. "Promise me one thing."

"What!" I said harshly. Why should I promise Edward anything, I already promised him my love forever? I guess that was short lived.

"Don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake." He said, his eyes softening a bit.

"Fine, whatever."

"Goodbye, Bella, forever." He said kissing my head. It took all my strength not to push him off. Finally he left. God, that took forever. I can't believe I really loved him. You're probably wondering why I'm not trying to run after him, stumbling everywhere and crying. Let me start by saying that I'm not really Bella Swan. My name is Evangeline Arabella Black but Evie to my friends and Angel to my Dad and Harry Potter. Yes, THE Harry Potter. My mom is Bellatrix Lestrange and my Dad was Sirius Black. Mom went to visit Lily and James Potter with me the day Voldemort came. He killed James and came into Harry's room where Lily, Mom, Harry and I were hiding. Lily and my mom sacrificed their selves and their love for the both of us is the reason we are still here. The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort leaving me and Harry with a lightning bolt scar; Harry's above his left eyebrow and mine just below the corner of my left eye.

Charlie is really one of my best friend's brother, Charlie Weasley. After the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Dumbledore wanted me to come to America for safety. So really I just turned 16 not 18. Also, I never really loved Fuckward. He ran my life, and so did Alice for that matter. They always tried to protect me but even I could have handled the James situation better. Jasper had the right idea. He was going to attack when their backs were turned at the baseball field. I know this because me and Jasper and talk to each through our minds. You see Jasper knows about magic. Dumbledore said that the Whitlock's had some magic abilities but Jasper didn't show any signs when he was 11. Jasper promised to protect me (even though I don't need it) while I was here in America.

When I opened the door, I looked around for Charlie but I could find him

"CHARLIE!"

"You know I am right behind you," he said in a normal voice but I still jumped 5 feet in the air.

"No need to scare me half to death. I would like my friends to see me again with my heart still beating" I said panting, trying to make my heart beat regular again.

"So I take it you want to go home, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Dickward just dumped me. Literally, he just left me in the forest to fend off tigers and lions and bears."

"Oh my. Aren't you just a little drama queen." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you tell Dumbledore that I want to come home?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Evie, but why don't you tell him yourself," I look behind Charlie to see that Dumbledore was on the porch.

"Professor, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I will be happy to take you back to Hogwarts. I am sure your friends miss you very much." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'll go pack," I'm pretty sure that I looked an idiot with the huge grin I was wearing. Hey, I am just really happy to go back and see my friends and my cousin Draco. He is nice to me because of it. But still, Draco is a Malfoy and can be a handful (understatement of the year). Also, I'm really happy to see Harry again. I sorta, kinda, maybe, have a little crush on him.

~-~-~-~-Flashback~-~-~-~-

Watching Harry go into the maze is probably one of the hardest things I have ever done. I have a really bad feeling about this task. I think-no, I know-someone will die and I'm worried it's Harry. Ron and 'Mione think I'm paranoid but I know one of the champions isn't coming back alive.

It's been an hour since they went in and I'm more anxious than ever. All of a sudden I am sucked into a vision which I am guessing is the future.

_I see Harry and Cedric in a graveyard and I see Harry bend over a headstone that says _Tom Riddle_. He yells at Cedric to get back to the cup when a green light comes nowhere and hits Cedric in the chest. When the light faded, Cedric wasn't moving._

I was pulled from my vision by Hermione shaking me.

"Evangeline Black! Wake up!" she said, well, yelled at me my hand went to my scar just below my left eye.

"What?" was my brilliant response.

"You've been out for 5 minutes. What happened?" Ron asked, ever so politely (note the sarcasm).

"Cedric, he's dead. Harry's in trouble. I think Vol-," but I didn't get to finish my thought. I was being pulled by my navel and I landed in a graveyard.

_How did I get here?_ I thought to myself. _Could I really be at the same graveyard as my vision?_ _If so where are Harry and Cedric?_

"Did anyone tell _you_ that the cup a Portkey?" I heard someone say just to the left of where I was standing.

"Nope," It sounded like Cedric and Harry talking.

"Harry, Cedric? Is that you?" I asked

"Angel, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing but I know it isn't to have tea. This is not part of the task. I reckon wands out." We pulled out our wands and I got a strange feeling that we were being watched.

"Someone's coming," Harry said suddenly. I looked around and saw a hooded figure waking toward us and it was carrying what appeared to be a baby or was just a bundle of robes. Three words: HE IS SHORT. I mean, he looked shorted than Alice. _Never knew that was possible._ I thought idly.

The three of us shared a look, the returned our focus to the person. They stopped in front of a marble headstone about six feet in front of us and just looked us. Just stood there and looked.

Then, my scar exploded with pain, I fell to my knees and held my scar. I saw Harry doing the same thing. It felt as if the left side of my face was being torn open. Then I heard a cold, high pitched voice say, _"Kill the spare."_

There was another voice. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO! CEDRIC!" I yelled as a bright green light came from the short man. I didn't even need to look. I knew he was dead.

The man came over to Harry and I who were still on the ground and forced us against the marble headstone that read TOM RIDDLE.

He tied Harry and I from our necks to our ankles. I couldn't move and my wand was laying abandoned near Cedric's body. My scar was hurting more than ever.

"_Do it…now!" _that same high pitched voice said. This is NOT good. The man walked over to a big black cauldron that is large enough of a full grown man to fit in and dropped something fleshy and what looked like a baby into it.

The man took off his hood and I recognized it as Wormtail. He started speaking. His face showed tremendous fear and his voice shook.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_ he raised his wand and the ground right below our feet opened up and a large bone rose and then fell into the cauldron at his command.

"_Flesh __ of __ a __ servant __ w-willing given __ you will __ revive __ your master." _He stretched out his left hand the one with the missing finger. He griped a dagger in his other hand and brought it down swiftly to cut it off. I noticed Harry closed his eyes during this. Wormtail collapsed and the hand fell into the water with a sickening _splash_. Then, he turned to us, still trapped on the headstone.

"_B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."_

I tried to turn away but was held too tightly. Wormtail had a dagger and cut into my left forearm and another dagger into the crook of Harry's right arm. That blade was dull and hurt like a bitch. I looked over to Harry only see him looking at me with worry shining in his eyes. Even at a time like this he is worried about me more than the situation.

~-~-~-~-End Flashback~-~-~-~-

Ever since then I have secretly liked him. No madder what I can always trust on Harry to be there. I think 'Moine might know but she hasn't said anything about it.

"I'm packed and ready to go, Professor," I said as I got downstairs.

"Um-Evie?" Charlie started "You might want to change your appearance. You still look like Bella Swan."

I looked in the mirror that we had in the hall and realized that fact for myself. I changed my hair to its normal raven black with bright baby blue highlights along with the famous Black family sharp facial features. Also my blue eyes can look like you're staring into the ocean, even at a quick glance, but can turn to ice faster than your mind can process if you get on my bad side. (I do have quite a temper just so you know.) Plus, I am much curvier than plain old Bella Swan. I could even give Rosalie a run for her money (not to be vain or anything).

"Ready Professor," I said eagerly.

"Good-bye Evie. I'll miss you kid." Charlie Swan and Weasley aren't that different if you really think at it.

"Miss you to Charlie. I'll write letters and be sure Ron does to." We both laughed and hugged good-be.

Since I was born England and Dumbledore moved me to live with Renee Dwyer, the American Ministry of Magic thought the England Ministry of Magic put the trace on me and vice versa. So, I can basically do magic whenever I want, as long as I'm careful.

We both apparated to Dumbledore's office; some things never change.

"I suppose you would like to go see your friends now. They are in the Great Hall having dinner." But it was only-oh, wait, the time difference.

"Thanks Professor. But do you mind if I wait till tomorrow to see them? I can go to the Room of Requirement for the night." I asked hopefully. I have a surprise for tomorrow.

"Sure if that is what you want. And be sure to be on time we have new students coming in and are going to be sorted at breakfast." New students, but it's the middle of September. Why now after term already started. _Well, you're coming in the middle of September._ Why am I such a smart-ass?

"Okay, Professor," I replied and headed off to the Room of Requirement before anyone could see me.

~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

_New Students, I wonder what year there in._ I keep thinking as I made my way to the Great Hall. I changed my appearance to white blonde hair and grey-blue eyes to look like Draco. He is really nice to me even if he hates Harry. Draco is my cousin and I love him (even if he is a git). Anyways, there he is. I hope he plays along.

"Yo, Drake!" I said using my nickname for him so he knows it's me and walks over.

"Let me guess," he began. "You want to pretend to be my sister, freak out Potter and his friends, and get a laugh out of it." Damn, he knows me to well. Then again, I did this to his friends in second year.

"Yes," I said hooking my arm with his. "Lead the way." We walked into the Great Hall and I sat down next to Harry with Ron and Hermione across from me. Harry asked what I was doing as soon as I sat down.

"Sitting," I snapped, keeping up pretences. Yeah, I can be a bitch if I want to.

"Potter, be nice to my sister or you haven't seen torture yet." Draco threatened. Man, he's a good actor. I am going to keep him in by book incase I do something like this again.

"Sister?" my three friends looked like they just saw a thresal for the first time.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Actually I do. You're a Malfoy and belong in Slytherin." Ron replied very bluntly. _Rude much._

"Red hair; hand me down robes; you must be a Weasley." I sneered and used the words Draco used when they first met. "Yeah, I'm a Slytherin, but I'm also a girl with a purpose," I turned to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips. When I pulled back Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces were priceless. I couldn't hold it in any more. Draco and I burst into a fit of laughter getting weird looks form other tables. I decided to change back to my normal appearance as my laughter died down.

"Evie!" They all yelled and Harry gave me a huge hug once he unfroze from shock. Draco was smirking along with me.

"I'll talk to you later Ange." Draco said using my nickname. The Slytherins have their own nickname for me; Angie or Ara. Draco made up Ange for him to use and him only.

I winked at him seductively and he laughed. I pulled back from Harry and to here Dumbledore start to make an announcement. I flash Harry a smile and turn to face Dumbledore.

"I would like to introduce two new teachers and 5 new students. Dr. Cullen will be assisting in the Hospital wing, and Professor Cullen will be the new Muggle Studies teacher. Now we will sort the new students."

"Cullen, Alice."

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Cullen, Edward."

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Cullen, Emmett."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Hale, Jasper."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Hale, Rosalie"

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

I was frozen ever since Dumbledore introduced Esme and Carlisle. I may not have loved Edward, but it still hurt that they all left without saying good bye. At least Jasper's is in Gryffindor, I really miss him. I don't think I'm going to tell them who I am. Bella Swan was just a character and is completely different than me.

To me and all who know her, Isabella Marie Swan is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Don't hide it. You know you want to. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just got reminded that Bellatrix and Sirius were cousins (don't know how I could have forgot ). For this story just say they weren't related but Trixie is still the bad bitch in the books. Also someone else pointed out that Draco is nice to the Trio. He still acts the same as the books to Harry, Ron and Hermione. He's just civil toward them when Evie is around because she can have quite a temper. *foreshadow*. Also, I'm going to do something different with the Disclaimer. Here is my favorite boy, Harry Potter and… well the sullen Cullen.**

**Edward: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Me: It means that you need to grow a pair and at least try to hold on to your ladies.**

**Edward: But I-**

**Harry: No buts! You broke my best friend's heart!**

**Edward:*reads Harry's mind and growls* You-**

**Me: Shut the fuck up, both of you and do the damn disclaimer you two can fight later in the story. *glares***

**Harry: Fine. Jessie doesn't own Harry Potter-**

**Emoward: -or Twilight. It belongs to-Hey, wait a minute. Did you just change my name? I'm not emo! I-RANT RANT RANT BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Me: Don't listen to Prickward, start reading.**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Dumbledore told Harry and me to come to his office. Jasper and the Cullens were standing to the side of Dumbledore's desk.<p>

"Evie, Harry, this is the Cullens. The Order and I have brought them here to protect you." Dumbledore said.

"How are they going to protect us?" Harry said at the same time as I exclaimed, "We don't need a bunch of bloodsucking leeches protecting us." Harry elbowed when he realize what I said. I gave him a look that said "what-did-I-do". I guess I have been talking to Jacob to much.

"How do you know what we are?" Emmett spoke up. Rosalie slapped him in the head and muttered something along the lines of "don't answer to that".

"Pale skin; inhuman beauty and grace; and you didn't eat anything at breakfast. I put the pieces together." I replied in monotone tone. "Also, you helped by confirming it." I added giving him a shiting eating grin.

"They are vampires and are here to protect you two." Professor McGonagall continued. At the look on my face she added, "Don't give me that look Evie. Even you can't do everything by yourself."

"Of course not, Professor. I have Harry on my side." I said with an innocent smile and flung an arm around Harry shoulders. Harry flashed me a smile and turned to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure about this Professor? Bringing vampires into the school?" Ha, even Harry doesn't like the idea, although, it is for different reasons.

"Don't worry. They only drink the blood of animals. They are here to keep an eye on the school and the two of you. Most spells don't work on a Vampire because of their skin. The 'children' have been sorted into 6th year so it will be easier for them to be near you. Now, I would like all of you to go to class and no one is to know that the Cullens are." Dumbledore pointed to Carlisle.

Carlisle spoke and pointed to everyone on turn. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife and mate, Esme. This is my son Emmett and his mate, Rosalie Hale and my other son Edward." Wow, Dickward really is a sullen Cullen. He looked dead, even for a vampire. I am so glad he can't read my thoughts. "Also my daughter-" he was cut off when Alice speed over to Harry and I and pulled us onto a huge hug. I swear this girl has never heard of personal space.

While still hugging us she said, "My name is Alice. And we're going to be the best of friends." I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure it looked like a grimace. I used a small shield spell to put some space between us. Did I mention that I can do some wandless magic?

"Sorry about Alice. She can get a little excited." Jasper stepped up. _Understatement of the Year. _He sent to me through our mind connection. "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. Alice is my wife." I noticed he didn't say mate. _We are going to talk later. _I told him. I saw him slightly move his eyes up and down; our signal for yes. I smiled. "Alice can see the future and apparently sees you guys as friends." I heard Harry moan and my smile got even bigger.

"Not another seer. I had enough of Trelawney predicting that I am going to die and Angel with her stupid, annoying visions." Harry groaned.

"Hey, my 'stupid, annoying visions' saved your butt quite a few times. Am I right, or am I right?" Emmett started laughing and I took Harry's silence as a yes. I smirked.

"Well, now that introductions are done, you should get going. You have missed enough lessons. Harry, go get ready for class. Evie, I want you to show the Cullens to their common rooms since you know where all of them are and their passwords." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and I gave him an innocent smile. "You may go."

"Yeah let us out during Potions. Thanks, Professor." Harry said sarcastically when we got out of Dumbledore's office. "Angel, be lucky you don't have to put up with Snape or Trelawney. I hate Mondays." He muttered the last part. Then his face broke into a smile. "So you think I-"

"No, Harry. Snape hates you enough and just by skipping his class today, he will give you a lot of shit tomorrow for it." I said in a sad tone. Snape really hates Harry and I know that it affects him more that he lets on. "Look you can give up Potions and Divination next year if you want."

"Yeah I guess. Later guys." And Harry walked off to his class and leaving me with the Cullens.

"Alright Cullens, let's go Ravenclaw first." When we got to the door, I was about to explain how to get in when Alice slipped into a vision. She went up to the bonze knocker and the eagle asked _"__Where do __Vanished__ objects go?"_ Alice answered with _"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything,"_ And the door opened. Alice waved and she and Emoward walked in.

_Are you ever going to say his name right? _Jasper asked.

I looked over at him and replied, _I will call him by his name when he deserves it._

_Touché_. And now for the Slytherin.

"Rosalie, this is your house common room and dorm," I said as we got to the dungeons. I was about to say the password when Draco came out. "And this is Slytherin's resident bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Good to see you too, Ange. And yes I was just heading there. Your showing the Cullens around," he said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, Rosalie is in your house so if you could get _Parkinson_ to show her around later?" I said spitting out her name with venom.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Draco asked. I gave him a no-shit look. "But, yeah, I'll pass it along."

"Thanks Draco," I said giving him a hug. After a few seconds he hugged back making sure no one saw us. God forbid (note the sarcasm).

"Whatever. Say hello to Potty for me." He said with his usual smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away and called over my shoulder, "Watch it Malfoy or I'll hex you myself." Typical Draco.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as we were walking to Gryffindor Tower. "You were friendly one minute and then you threaten to hex him. And who is 'Potty'?"

"To answer your first question, it is always like that between us. And Second, 'Potty' is Harry Potter. Ever since first year when Harry blew Draco off they have sort of a rivalry. They are the strongest example for the 'Gryffindor-Slytherin-Mortal-Enemies' thing. The two houses hate-wait, no despise-each other. Over the few years I've made a little improvement but I doubt it will get any better. Anyways, here we are; Glorious Gryffindor Tower." I walked over to the portrait for the fat lady and "Mimbulus mimbletonia" and went in.

"Your dorms are up the staircase on the left but I can't show you."

"Why not?" Emmett and his childlike curiosity.

"Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm and vice versa." Emmett opened his mouthed to say something but Jasper beat him to it. "The Stairs will disappear and you will fall back down."

"Also," I add as I look at the clock. "I am going to be late for class. You guys will start class tomorrow. See you at lunch?"

"Later, Evie," Jasper said and I left the common room.

I headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. When I found them Ron was grumbling loudly and Harry looked a little down. Something must have gone on in Potions or Divination.

"Hey guys. What's wrong you, Ron?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"We have so much homework, Binns gave us-" Ron started but I cut him off.

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I'll wait 'till tomorrow to get it from the teachers. Harry I you okay?" I asked silently as we walked into the classroom and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, Snape just getting on my nerves…again," he sighed.

"Sorry," I said with a small smile. "Hey Harry, you know I can always turn him pink of a day. Fred and George gave me an amazing stash and I'm just _dying _to try it out." I gave him a small smirk but with a serious glint in my eyes. I really wanted to try something they gave me on that man, he need to laugh. "I mean, come on, he has no laugh line on his middle aged face. He could really use it." I added in an eager tone. Harry just laughed and said maybe some other time.

With that, Professor Umbridge called the class to attention and the whole class fell silent. Wow, I thought. That's faster than Snape. Professor Umbridge stood up but from where I was she didn't look any taller. I gave her a once-over and decided that she looked like a pink fully toad and would only use that to refer to her.

"Good afternoon class!" and every one (except me) replied with "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." That the ferret, they didn't even do this with Snape. Who the fuck is this woman?

"Now, I understand that we have a new student in the class. Could you introduce yourself, sweetheart." She said pointing to me. SWEETHEART! This bitch is going to be told off! I stood up.

"First, don't EVER, call me 'sweetheart', and the whole school already knows me but my name is Evangeline Arabella Black, Professor." I said the first part in a sorta bitchy tone but ended the sentence in a slickly sweet voice to see if she would react.

"You should know to never use that tone with a teacher, 5 points from Gryffindor," bitch. "I want the class to reread chapter 2 again. Does everyone have their books?" she said that in totally fake cheeriness. The class coursed in "Yes, Professor Umbridge." I looked around the class and thought _Holy phoenix-feathers; I really despise this toad-of-a-bitch._

"Miss Black, I want you to copy the course aims and read chapter 1 of _Defensive Magical Theory_. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." You could literally see the sarcasm drip off my voice. She taped the board and the course aims appeared. I read over them and just before I sat down, I blurted out. "What about use the defensive spells?" I was truly curious about it. There was nothing on the course aims that said that.

"Again, I will say that you will never gat attacked in my classroom so there is no need to _use _defensive spells."

"Yeah, but the whole point of this class is to prepare us for whatever is out there. We need to know how to use it when the time comes." I said in a serious tone.

"Since you are new and don't know yet, I will repeat myself only once more," huh-what am I so 5 year old. "There is nothing out there and-"

"Well, if you say that there's nothing, than it _must_ be true." Again sarcasm, it's a wonderful thing. Nothing annoys people more. "Newsflash, Professor, Voldemort's back." Some people flinched, Lavender screamed a little and Neville almost fell off his chair.

"AGAIN, I understand that some might thing that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He was never dead in the first place." I said getting angry. I don't like where this is going. I felt Harry tug on my robe for me to sit down but I am on a mission to set some shit straight.

"You-are-following-in-Mr.-Potter's-footsteps!" she said in a shrill voice that almost broke the windows but most defiantly hurt my hearing. "I will suggest that you stop talking back and telling lies before you end up in detention. _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not at large!_" I have found a new name for her: Dumbridge.

"I am not '_following potter's footsteps'._ I am stating the truth. I saw him with my own fucking eyes! Harry and I nearly escaped with our god dammed lives! Prove to me that I am lying!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"20 points from Gryffindor. You are not to use that kind of tone and language like that to teachers," she said triumphantly. "Tomorrow, in my office at 7 o'clock. I will repeat this ONE last time, the Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark wizard. Now, class, please return to chapter 2." By now, I am seeing red and I couldn't leave there.

"So Cedric dropped dead just because he wanted to?" I said in a deathly calm tone that usually scares people half to death. There was a huge gasp. I guess Harry hadn't really talked about it.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"Bullshit! It was bloody fucking murder and you know it!" I screamed. The whole class was silent. Everyone was either staring at me or at Dumbridge.

Then, she said in this girlish voice, "Come here, Miss Black, dear."

I kicked the chair aside, and strode up to her and she pulled out a roll of pink parchment (you have got to be shiting me). She started writing but I couldn't make it out. The whole class was holding their breath but I didn't really care; I wasn't scared of this witch bitch.

After a minute, she rolled up the parchment, tapped it with her wand, and handed it to me. "Take this to Professor MoGonagall for me." I grabbed it a turned and started to walk out of the classroom.

Just before I got to the door, looked over my shoulder and said in a small, innocent voice, "Oh and Professor," I glared at her with so much malice that even Voldy would be scared shitless. "Never call me dear or any other endearment again, or all hell will break lose." With that, I turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. <strong>

**P.S. IF ANYONE IS A TEAM EDWARD, THEN I GIVE YOU A WARNING. THERE WILL NE MAJOR EWARD BASHING NEXT CHAPTER. (If you haven't realize I hate Edward. I'm a Team Jasper at heart A.K.A. my user name.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to explain the Cullen sorting for those who want to know. Rosalie is in Slytherin for obvious reasons, Alice and Edward are in Ravenclaw because Alice can see the future and Edward only because he can read minds, and Emmett and Jasper in Gryffindor because they are both brave (and I love then too much to put them into another house.)**

**P.S I want to thank **_**Milymet P. Runsage**_** for a new nickname for Umbridge. See if you guys and gals can find it.**

**Declaimer: Hey, Evie. Since you're the main character, how about you do the declaimer?**

**Evie: Sure, but someone else needs to-**

**Alice: HI GUYS!**

**Evie: Shit, Alice.**

**Me: Fuck, don't sneak upon us like that. I could have killed you.**

**Evie: Or maybe me.**

**Alice: Sorry. *to the side* Not really. *back to us* You can't kill me, I'm a vampire.**

**Me: Yes, but I'm the writer. I can do anything I want. *rises in the air* Now I can fly. *lights fist* Now I can firebend. So, what were you saying?**

**Alice: *shaking* Umm… Jessie doesn't own anything Twilight…that belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**Evie: And she doesn't own HP or his friends. That's ALL J.K. Rowling. **

**Me:*smirks* On with the story!**

* * *

><p>(own thoughts, <em>inner voice<em>, and _**Jasper through mind connection)**_

As I'm walking back to the common room I think about my meeting with McGonagall. _It's not about lies and truth_, she said; _you need to keep your temper under control_. I know I should listen to her but I remember that Umbitch is involved so… never mind.

I am almost at the common room when Harry ran up to me out of breath.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," He said between gasps.

"I don't know, did you check the Room of Requirement? I could be there," I said, totally serious.

"Ha ha, Angel, so very funny," He said sarcastically. "But really where have you been?" He looked really worried for me. _Aw, he's worried for me. _

Oh, shut up.

_Make me._ _Oh, wait you can't, I'm in your head_

Stupid voice. I said, SHUT UP!

_If I'm stupid then so are you. _

Hey, I'm really smart.

_**Of course you are, Darling.**_

Jasper? W-T-Fuck! What are you doing here?

_**Nothin'. Just listing you argue with yourself…again. It's quite funny.**_

"Angel, are you even listing to me?" I heard Harry suddenly say.

Jasper, you are going to pay for that last comment. Now, can I at least have some privacy?

_**Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say. **_He is the only one who can get away with the endearments. I don't know why but he can.

_**Thanks, suga'. **_

JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HEAD!

_**Bye Evie.**_

"Evangeline!" Harry screamed. Woops.

"No need to scream, Harry," I said with a smirk.

"Actually, I do since you weren't listing to me." He said, with what sounded like a smug tone to me.

"Yeah, well, stupid voices wouldn't shut their stupid mouths."

_**I resent that, ma'am.**_

"That's it." I yell, startling Harry. "I don't care who this fucker thinks he is but he's going down!" I turn around and head into the common after saying the password (mimbulus mimbletonia). I look around, and all I can find is a slow burning fire and… Emmett! He'll help.

"Emmett where is that sorry excuse for a brother?" I ask still look around hoping to find him.

"I believe Edward is still in Ravenclaw Tower." He said with a smirk. He thinks he's funny, cheeky bastard.

"Not that one; I'm looking for Jasper. Where is he?" I gave him "the glare" and he caved, just like I knew he would.

"He's up in our dorms but you said that girls can't go there." He said.

"Well, I lied. You see, I do that from time to time." I said casually as I started to walked-stomped is more like it- up the spiral staircase. I find the 6th year boys dorm and push open the door only to have it bang against the wall startling Jasper. _Congrats you startled a vampire._ Not the time.

"How'd you get up here? Girls can't enter the boy's dorms." He said, (his accent slipping) and confused and a little sacred that I could find him.

"Actually, that is only for the boys who want to get into the girls staircase. They changed it." I said with a smirk forming on my face.

"No fair." He said with a frown.

"To bad, all's fair in love and war." I replied and reached in my pocket for my wand.

"Well, I guess this is war." He said getting into a crouch.

I pointed my wand at him and sent a harmless fire spell at him. He got out of the way in time but the force of the spell hit the wall, knocking some of the pictures off. I kept at it but no matter where I send them he always gets out of the way. Stupid fuckin' vampire!

_**Again, I resent that.**_

"What the hell is going on?" I stopped the fire and both Jasper and I froze. We slowly turned toward the door to see Harry and Emmett, looking at us like we were crazy.

_**Maybe we are. After all, we both have voices in our heads. Though; one more than the other. **_Jasper thought while raising an eyebrow at me.

Then, without warning, I shot a shield charm to push him into one of the beds. The whole thing collapsed and when the dust cleared, Jasper had some powered stone and pieces of wood in his hair, was tangled in the sheets, and was practically buried in the rest of wood and whatever he fell on.

"MY BED!" Emmett yelled looking at the pile of wood not even remembering that he doesn't sleep.

"Now will you stay out if my head?" I used little voice and an innocent smile like I didn't just cause all that. He tried to blow a stray piece of hair away from his face but it just went back again.

The 3 of us were sitting in the common room when Jasper came down from taking his shower and plopped down next to me, with Emmett and Harry sitting across from us.

"Okay, now that Jasper is here, can you please tell me what's going on, Angel?" Harry said for the tenth time.

"Yeah and why you destroyed my bed?" Emmett said bluntly._ Has he been hanging around with Ron?_

"Emmett, I said I was sorry and that I would fix it. And Harry, the reason why I sorta, kinda, ditched you was because this fucker sitting next to me was getting in my head and bugging the shit out of me." I said and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jasper but he caught it and hit me with it instead.

"THAT'S FUCKIN' IT! I am going to call that Yoda Fucker and get him to come kick your sparkling' pussy ass for me!" I said while running to my dorm but two strong arms grabbed my from behind and lifted me up in the air.

"Oh, fuck no. Your commin' with me." He said while almost dragging me through the portrait hole. When we were out, he threw me over his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" I said, while kicking and screaming. The pictures seem to be shushing me but frankly, I don't give shit.

"Well I believe that you are still somewhat human and you still need to have dinner soooo…here we are, the Great Hall." He finished. All eyes were on us; even the teachers were staring. Jasper, still carrying me, brought over to over to Ron and Hermione, with Emmett and Harry following us. He dropped me, literately dropped me, on the bench and sat down next to me and acted like nothing out of the ordinary just took place.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I practically screamed while Emmett sad down on the left of Jasper and Harry sat on the right of me.

He shrugged his shoulders; fucking shrugged his shoulders and replied "Like you aren't suga'."

"Whatever," I said under my breath. "Also, just so you know; payback's a bitch, Whitlock." I was still going to call Peter and get him to beat Jasper up. I took a sideways glance at Jasper to see if he heard that...and I don't think he did…so, good.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We finished eating, well everyone except Emmett and Jasper, and headed back to the common room.

The common room was empty since everyone was still down at dinner. We each took a seat by the fire; I sat down on the love seat with Jasper, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the couch and Emmett took the chair across for me.

"Okay, will someone explain to me what bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know a well," Hermione added. "Why was Jasper Hale carrying you?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well," I started. "Jasper was being a fudgehead and getting on my nerves so we started fighting but he keep running away and then Emmett and Harry found us and thought we were crazy for making all that noise and Jasper a said another remark so I blasted him into Emmett's bead." I stopped to take a breath. "Again sorry Emmett," not really sorry but continued anyway. "I tried to hit Jasper with a pillow but caught it and hit me with it instead and threatened to call one of his friends to kiss his ass for me but then dragged me to the Great Hall were we meet up with you two." I said looking at 'Mione and Ron, and taking a well needed breath.

Everyone had a look of shock, even Emmett was speechless. _Love doing the impossible today, don't you. _Why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW ABOUT THAT!

I saw Jasper smirk and was about to do something but remembered my "plan".

Hermione was the first to come to. "I have a lot of questions, but to start, how was he annoying you?" You can always rely on Hermione for the questions and homework.

Emmett decided to speak up also. "How was that possible? Jasper was in our dorm."

Jasper decided to be a wise-ass and stated "We can talk through our minds. And I will say this one last time," he said turning to me. "I completely resent that."

"What did you say, Angel?" Harry accused me.

"What! You thing I said something about Jas – okay, fine, I called him a wise-ass. Just because he is one, though." I smile sweetly up at Jasper.

"So you can really talk to each other?" Emmett asked in shock. We both nodded.

"Cool!" Emmett and Ron shouted at the same time.

"Also, there's something you guys should know…"

* * *

><p><strong>**********POLL UP ON PROFILE**********<br>**

**What does she want to tell them? I have a poll up as to whether Evie should tell her story to the Golden Trio and Emmett, just the Trio and let Emmett and the rest of the Cullens figure it out or tell everybody. I will have the poll up the same day as I post this and if you think something different should happen leave me a message. I check every day and I WILL get back to you. I pinky promise. =) The faster you vote, the faster i will update.  
><strong>

**P.S. Sorry there's no Edward bashing but I don't know whether Evie will tell them or not. **

**P.S.S. Also reviews are encouraged if not demanded ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Evie: where the hell have you been? It's been forever since you wrote anything.**

**Me: 2 words: High School. Freshman year has been hell. **

**Evie: So is year, O.W.L.s, remember?" **

**Me: Of course. Now I sorry this is a little short. I have a party to go to and you guys really need a new chapter I will try to get another one up but softball starts soon. Evie, you know what to do.**

**Evie: Jessie doesn't own HP or Twilight. (no special disclaimer, sorry)**

* * *

><p>"There's something you guys should know about me." I said looking at everyone.<p>

"What is it Evie?" Hermione said with concern.

"When I was away, I went to America. More specifically, Forks, Washington. There I meet up with the Cullens and sort of fell in love." I said in a small voice.

"Bella? Emmett exclaimed.

I nodded and I looked down. I wished that I never loved Edward. He was controlling and it felt like he didn't really love me, just wanted to keep his singer around. Jasper laid a comforting hand on my back and Hermione took this the wrong way.

"You love Jasper?" Hermione asked.

"What? No! Jasper is just a friend. Emoward was the one I loved but not after he dumped me in the forest and left me there. And took the family along with him. I guess you guys really didn't love me as much as I loved you." I said with a bitter voice.

"HE DID WHAT?" Emmett said once again. "Bella, he told us that he talked to you about why it was dangerous to stay in our lives and you were fine with that. I never wanted to leave you, you're like my little sister." He came over and hugged me. "I would never abandon you, Bella."

I hugged him back. I pulled away and gave him a smile. "Thanks Emmett. But could you not call me Bella, anymore. I don't want the rest of the Cullens finding out yet."

"Sure thing, Evie." He said, giving me an over-exaggerated wink. I laughed and turned to the trio. "I should further explain things."

"Yeah, you should." Ron said and I launched into the tale about seeing Fuckward in the cafeteria, meeting his family (I told them they were vamps), the baseball game, James chasing me and the ballet studio. I left out the part where I asked him to change me. That was a total lapse in judgment. I also told them about my party, Jasper attacking me and Eddie leaving me in the forest.

"I'm really sorry, Darlin'. I didn't mean to attack you." Jasper said and looked down. He was projecting shame and regret.

"Jasper, relax. I never blamed you. Bloodlust is an emotion. You had to deal with 5 other different people's including your own. You let Emmett and Rosalie pull you out. I know you would to hurt me." He looked up at me and smiled. I turned to the trio.

Harry looked really mad, Ron in shocked and Hermione worried. They a spoke at the same time.

"HE BIT YOU?"

"How are you still human?"

"Vampires? Cool!"

Guess who said what.

"Yes, Harry, James bit me but Edwerido sucked out the venom in time, to answer your question Hermione."

"And yes, Ron, we are vampires." Jasper smirked. He could feel Ron's excitement. Jasper went over to sit by Ron. Ron was talking to Emmett and Hermione, who had questions as well for them. Harry came over to sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, I fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I might not love Dickward but it still hurt when he left.

"After everything that happened to you, I would have expected you to be a little more broken; I have to stop underestimating you."

"The thing is Harry, you're not. I don't love the sullen Cullen anymore-in fact I hate his guts-but it still hurt that he just dumped me in the forest like that. He thought that a clean break would be best-that I should stay away from the supernatural altogether-but that will never happen. I AM the supernatural." I looked down at my lap. Harry put his arm around me and I leaned into him and stayed like that for a while.

When I came back to my senses I realized that Harry and I were the only two in the common room.

"Hey, Harry?" I looked up at him and noticed he was asleep. "Harry!" I said a little louder while shaking him.

"What? What happened?" he said tiredly.

"What time is it?" I said.

"My guess is around 6. Why?" he replied looking down at me.

"In the morning? We should have gone to bed a while ago. Why didn't you wake me or move me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and you seemed like you need some company." Awww, he is so sweet. "We should get ready for breakfast."

"I don't want to move." I said while snuggling up with Harry.

"Neither do I but-" he was cut off by his stomach growling.

I giggled. "You're hungry. Well so am I so I guess I'll get up." I got up, quite reluctantly I might add, and headed to my room.

"Oh, Angel," Harry started. I turned and looked at him. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks Harry." and I went up the stairs to my room.

I took a quick shower and as I walked out I bumped into Hermione.

"Where were you last night?" she questioned. Always so quick to question something.

"I fell asleep in the common room, why?" I answered, trying to skirt around the fact that I was-

"You were with Harry weren't you?" I can't even finish the thought before she figures it out.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in a calm voice hoping she would see that I was lying.

"I came down to get you last night and saw you to so I left you alone. I know you like him." She said turning toward to the door. "Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast."

My jaw dropped to the floor. How did she know? _Well she is your best friend. _

_**Isn't it a little early to be talkin' to yourself, sweatheart? Oh, and did you have a good night sleep?**_

Japer I am not going to deal with you in my head this morning and how did you know about that?

_**I know a lot of things, Evie. Are you coming down to breakfast?**_

Be there in a moment.

I finished doing my hair and headed to the Great Hall. I sat down in between Harry and Jasper and Hermione, Ron and Ginny across from us.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked randomly.

"He's with Rose. It's killing them to be apart and in turn killing me." Jasper complained.

"Aw, sorry buddy but there's nothing I can do to help." I replied. He shrugged and drifted off again.

"So Evie, it's your second day back. Are you going to get detention again?" Ron said with a mouth full that I barely understood him.

"First, Ron, chew and swallow your food. Second, Dumbitch had it coming." I groaned. "I have detention today with her at 7. God I hate her."

"Just do what she says-whether you like it or not-and you'll be fine." Hermione said

"Fine," I said finishing up my breakfast. "Where to first?"

"Potions with Snape," Hermione replied. We got up and walked out of the Great Hall to the dungeons.

"Wonderful," Ron said sarcastically. "Can we just skip his class?"

"Ron, you're a prefect. You can't just skip a class." Hermione scolded him.

"She's right Ron," I started. "I, on the other hand, am not. No one looks up to me, so…bye." I start to run way but Harry grabs me.

"If I have to sit through his class so do you. Remember, you can give it up next year." He said with a smirk.

"Stop stealing my lines Potter!" I pull away from him and continue walking.

We walked into the classroom and they all sat down in groups. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who finally showed up, took the table in the back of the classroom. The only open seat was next to Draco. Great now I have to sit next to him for the rest of the year. I walked over to the table and put my stuff down.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." (Really, Draco?) "Where were you yesterday?" he asked.

"Picking on first years, stealing candy from a baby, getting people in trouble; you know the usual Slytherin stuff." I said with a smirk.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." He said. I gave him a big smile and tuned to face Snape the front of the class.

"Today you will continue to brew the Drought of Peace." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared were on the board.

"The Drought of Peace; seems hard." I said to myself.

"Not when you have me as a partner." Draco said.

"Must you always be so cocky Malfoy?" I replied rolling my eyes. He glared at me and we started to work on the potion. It was pretty hard but eventually we finished, just as Snape started to walk around the room.

Hermione's looked really good and Snape didn't say anything about it. When he got over to Harry I started to worry. He asked Harry if he could read and Draco laughed. I turned and smacked him on the head. He glared at me again but my attention was back on Harry and Snape.

Harry was reading the third step and I saw his face fall when he mentioned the hellebore. Snape took away Harry's potion and assigned us a 12 inch essay to write due on Friday. Thanks Snape, only two days to write it.

I put my potion, which is pretty good in my opinion, into a flask and put it on Snape's desk.

"Miss Black, please stay after class." He said not even looking up from his papers. Now what did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the shortness but I have a lot going on right now. Thanks to all that are still with me.<strong>


End file.
